


Kisses (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Cuddling, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Drunk Kisses, Fluff, Hot and Heavy Kisses, If you like Phan kisses this is definitely the fic for you, Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Playful kisses, Sleepy Kisses, Slow kisses, Smut, Smut Mention, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alcohol mention, gentle kisses, giggly kisses, kiss, kissing drabbles, literally so many kisses, neck kisses, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dan and Phil had "I love you" kisses, "shut up" kisses, and "I just wanna kiss you for no reason" kisses.-This is pretty much just Dan and Phil kissing porn. You're welcome.





	Kisses (Phan)

1\. Sleepy kisses 

Dan and Phil would often find themselves all cuddled up in bed together.

After a night of slow satisfying love making they'd share lazy kisses until they just fell asleep on each other. 

Or it would be the morning after and Phil, who usually woke up first, would kiss Dan awake. 

He'd press kisses to his wavy hair, his face, his neck. Dan always giggled in his sleep when Phil kissed along his jaw to wake him, it was just the little things like that that made Phil fall in love even more. 

Eventually Dan would wake up and blink sleepily at Phil, he'd give him a cute groggy half-smile and Phil's heart was immediately stolen. 

Phil would lean in and press a lingering kiss to the younger man's lips- ignoring Dan's protest of morning breath. Then they'd both giggle and cuddle until they felt like getting out of their warm bed. 

2\. "I love you" kisses

Some kisses can be the non-verbal way of saying "I love you".

Dan often looked at Phil like he was all Dan could see. He was visibly breathless at times and Dan just couldn't help it, he was just so in love with Phil. 

"What?" Phil would ask in confusion, wondering why Dan was staring at him. 

Even having just woke up, with messy hair, still clad in pajamas, and wearing his adorably dorky glasses, Phil was the most beautiful person Dan had ever seen. 

Dan wouldn't reply verbally, instead he'd just lean in and kiss Phil with all his might, their lips locking together and colliding with a perfect force. 

Dan wouldn't pull away- he refused- until he was breathless, then he'd lean back and resume his loving stare, his face now adorned with a light dusty pink blush and a sated smile. 

Phil would only giggle before pecking Dan on the lips again, "I love you too." and that's all that needed to be said. 

3\. Neck kisses 

They both reacted differently to neck kisses.

Dan would be tickling Phil and kiss his neck quickly, making the older flinch away and giggle- that being a major ticklish spot for him. 

"Stoooop!" Phil would whine, his voice full of light bubbly laughter. 

Dan would simply mock him and stick his tongue out at Phil cutely. Phil would then pout, and Dan just couldn't have a pouty Phil- so he'd push him down and tickle his sides making Phil squirm and laugh loudly beneath him. 

"Stop it!" Phil would yell through uncontrollable spurts of laughter, he'd push against Dan's chest weakly to no avail and he'd try to squirm out from Dan's grip but the tickling would weaken him. 

Dan would simply lean down and kiss his neck before blowing cool air against his skin, Phil would emit a high pitched squeal of "I hate you!" in the fondest voice possible before just giving up and letting Dan win. 

When Phil kissed Dan's neck it was a lot different, it was usually followed by heavy breathing, loud moaning, and intimate touching. 

Phil would work his way to Dan's neck, he'd start by kissing him deeply on the lips then he'd move to his jaw, then upon hearing Dan's breathing hitch, he'd press an open-mouthed kiss to his neck- making Dan shudder in delight. 

"Phil-" Dan would let Phil's name escape with a soft sigh past his parted lips. Dan would feel Phil's lips form a smirk against his neck before the light kisses turned into sucking, licking, and soft bites.

Dan would grip Phil's shoulder blades, letting his blunt nails drag down the bare skin of Phil's back as his eyes closed from pleasure. Moans would escape his cherry red kiss-bitten lips as Phil nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck softly. 

Phil would be hovering over him but Dan would pull Phil down so Phil's body would press harder against him, just craving more contact. Just craving Phil and his soft lips.

4\. Drunk kisses

Whether they were drunk, buzzed, or even just the tiniest bit tipsy they would end up falling into bed together. 

Their lips would meet in sloppy tongue-tangling kisses that would taste of vanilla vodka or sangria, just whatever they had been drinking that night. 

It was usually really giggly and clumsy, but Dan and Phil plus alcohol induced sex didn't add up to be a completely flawless or smooth act. 

It was always consensual, no matter how much alcohol they had consumed if one wasn't in the mood they wouldn't do it, but that should be and is plain common sense. 

They would giggle into each other's mouths and whisper sweet drunken nothings which led to more giggling and added blushing.

They always clumsily- and sometimes too roughly- pulled the clothes from each other's bodies. Sometimes accidentally breaking a button or tearing a seam here and there.

But the kisses were perfect, licking into each other's mouths and just exploring the flavor- they could kiss for hours when drunk or sober.

5\. Sneaky kisses

Some of the best kisses are when you aren't expecting it, especially in Dan's opinion. Phil had a thing for sneaking up on him and kissing him at random times, Phil just loved to make sure Dan knew how loved he was. 

Dan would be in browsing position on the sofa, his laptop balanced on his lap, and Phil would just walk in and kiss him right on the cheek. Most of the time Dan wouldn't even see him coming, since he was always too glued to his laptop screen, but he always blushed and turned into a smiley mess. 

Sometimes Dan would be stressing out over something and he'd just look tense and uncomfortable. Phil wasn't really good with words in those situations but he was good with physical comfort so he'd lean over and press a kiss right between Dan's eyebrows, making them un-furrow. Dan would always sigh and lean into Phil, the little kiss making him relax because he knew Phil loved him and just that fact alone was so stress relieving and amazing. 

Other times Dan would be cooking at the stove and he'd suddenly have Phil pressed to his back.

"Well hello..." Dan would emit a light giggle and lean back into Phil.

Phil's hands would slip around his waist and rest dangerously low on-or sometimes under- the hem of his pajama pants. "Hi baby." Phil will mumble against Dan's shoulder before pressing a kiss there. Even through the fabric of his t-shirt Dan could feel the press of Phil's lips. 

Sometimes he wouldn't even wear a shirt, usually that would be in the mornings, cooking breakfast after a long tangled-up or hot and heavy night with Phil.

Phil would run his hands all over Dan's torso before kissing his neck, letting his lips linger. Then Dan would whine in protest because, "Phiiil, you know what that does to me!" before leaning back into Phil's touch anyway. 

Phil would always just giggle and play innocent before burying his face in Dan's shoulder and biting him gently yet playfully. Usually after that they'd let their food get cold in favor of getting tangled up in bed with each other once again. 

6\. "Shut up" kisses

Soft and playful kisses to shut the other up were common. If one was ranting or rambling on about nonsense a simple kiss would catch them off guard and make them shut up in favor of being a blushy mess. 

The most common occurrence of "shut up" kisses were when Dan would boast after beating Phil in a video game. 

"Ha ha, I won! You suck!" Dan would playfully shove Phil after winning yet another round of Mario kart. 

Phil would pout, letting his fringe fall in his face. Dan would reach up and brush it away, leaving Phil's skin tingling from the simple touch. 

"Don't pout, it's not your fault that you're naturally terrible at Mario kart." Dan laughs almost manically before Phil shoves him onto his back so he was flat on the sofa. 

Dan continues to laugh and be overly prideful as Phil climbs on top of him. 

"Stop!" Phil warns. 

"Aww is somebody a sore loser?" Dan's smug expression made Phil audibly growl in displeasure. 

"I'm gonna hit you." Phil says yet another warning.

"Oh are you now?" Dan asks, "Here's the thing Philly, you love me too much and you'd never lay a finger on m-"

Phil's lips would crash onto Dan's, shutting him up instantly. Phil would hum his disapproval against Dan's lips before pulling away. 

"I think you should shut up." Phil would say and the now blushy Dan would take his turn to pout.

"No fair." Dan mumbles, looking up at Phil with pouty puppy dog eyes. 

Phil would giggle, "Maybe I'm the real winner after all." He'd say before kissing Dan again. 

7\. Needy kisses

Dan was a pretty needy boyfriend to say the least, but not in the ways you'd thing. He was needy in the almost 'always horny' way, when he wanted Phil he made sure to let Phil know whether it was verbally or just through kissing him. 

Dan would initiate the kiss, letting Phil deepen it and turn it into a full-on pressing and biting make out session on the couch or wherever they were in their apartment. 

Dan would whimper into Phil's mouth and pull him impossibly close, if he was in an able position he'd climb onto Phil's lap. 

Phil knew what he wanted when Dan started whimpering and pressing his hips to him roughly. Dan would grip onto Phil desperately, fingertips digging into his skin as their tongues tangled and their fingertips traced along each other's skin. 

They could never get enough of each other. 

8\. Super domestic kisses

They never wanted to admit how extremely- adorably domestic they were but deep down they knew it. 

"Phil!" Dan yelled for Phil from the gaming room, trapped at a desk to edit a long gaming video. He was bored and just wanted a good cuddle. 

"Yes dear?!" Dan hears Phil reply from somewhere in the flat, he wanted to scoff at the domestic reply but he loved it. 

"Phiiiiiiil-" Dan whines, holding out the 'i' for emphasis. 

"I'm coming!" He hears Phil say along with a heavy sigh, he was probably comfortable somewhere now he had to get up. "What is it?" 

Dan wouldn't reply, instead he'd just flop his head back to look straight up at the ceiling and groan unenthusiastically. Phil would playfully huff before walking over behind Dan, knowing what he wanted. 

He'd lean over and press an upside down kiss to Dan's lips. 

"Thank you. Love you." Dan would mumble with a soft satisfied smile.

"Love you too." Phil would reply huffily and roll his eyes fondly as he left the room once again. 

 

There was also the time that they were hiding from each other and playing a cute little personalized version of tag in the apartment.

Phil eventually caught Dan by cornering him in the kitchen and Dan begged for mercy. 

Phil pushed Dan back into the counter, his body crowding Dan's into the corner. He let his hands rest on Dan's hips, "I caught you." Phil smirks. 

Dan rolls his eyes over-dramatically, "Whatever. It's just a stupid game."

"Oh don't even, if you would've won you would be boasting it up right about now!" Phil replies and Dan giggles because he knows it's true. 

"Okay okay, you won now what do you want?" Dan asks softly, quirking his eyebrow playfully at Phil. 

"Hmmm..." Phil pretends to think, "I dunno what I want, but there is this really cute boy that I'd like to kiss senseless." He leans in towards Dan slightly. 

Dan gasps, "What cute boy?! Who do I have to kill?!" 

Phil just shakes his head in disbelief before kissing Dan soft and slow. Dan's hands reached up to rest against Phil's face as he kissed back gingerly. 

Dan made a noise of surprise when Phil gripped the back of his thighs and picked him up, making him sit on the counter. "I didn't know you could do that." Dan giggles into the kiss. 

"You didn't think I'd catch you either, I'm just full of surprises." Phil smirked before diving back in and slotting his lips with Dan's.

He kissed Dan until he was beyond breathless and when Phil went to pull away Dan chased his lips, not wanting to stop. Phil just let out a light laugh before prying Dan off of him, "So eager." He mumbled. 

"Hush!" Dan exclaims quickly before wrapping himself around Phil and kissing him again, the warm embrace of their bodies was enough to make Dan feel like he was on cloud nine. 

 

They also had the food fight incident. Dan smeared cupcake icing on Phil's cheek before licking it off. Phil cringed before stating, "You have no taste." 

"Oh shut up!" Dan would reply before kissing Phil, both of their mouths tasted like various baking ingredients. "Were you eating the batter?" Dan would ask after licking into Phil's mouth. 

Phil shrank back, "No."

"You'll get salmonella you spork." Dan would reply fondly, he couldn't be mad. It was just such a Phil thing of Phil to do and he loved Phil more than anything and everything. 

"Let me live!" Phil giggles before nipping at Dan's bottom lip playfully. "What?" Phil asks when he sees Dan eyeing the chocolate syrup. 

Dan pulls away, letting Phil's arms stay wrapped loosely around his waist. He grabs the bottle of liquid chocolate, "I kinda wanna pour this all over your naked body and lick it off." 

Phil throws his head back with a laugh, "That would be sticky!"

"So, we can do it in the shower." Dan begins to bring out his begging voice, "Pleeeease, screw the baking I wanna eat you." 

Phil was glad he agreed.

9\. Public kisses

They didn't like to kiss in front of people, especially not in a crowded area. 

Phil often found himself being dragged behind a building or into an empty aisle in a store just so he could be pulled in by Dan for a quick peck on the lips. 

"I love you." Dan would mumble softly. 

"I love you too." Phil would reply before rubbing his nose against Dan's like an Eskimo kiss. 

Then they'd hold hands and link their fingers together before continuing their journey.

10\. Their first kiss. 

Imagine an overly shy little eighteen year old Dan meeting his twenty two year old extremely hot boyfriend in real life for the first time. 

Dan was too shy to make any moves but he tried, Phil just wouldn't get the hint. 

Dan tried to come up with the nerve to kiss him on the Manchester eye but he just couldn't do it, he could only lean into Phil and snuggle into his warmth. 

Now they were back at Phil's house and Dan had gotten a lot more comfortable touching and interacting with Phil. 

Surprisingly there was no cheesy moment, no longing stare- well not before the kiss anyway. 

Phil was just mid sentence talking about something they had done that day when Dan just went, "Phil?"

Phil stopped talking immediately, "Am I talking too much, I'm sorry." Phil laughs to himself. 

Dan just leans in and kisses him quickly, without warning. He immediately pulls back and tries to hide from Phil under the blanket. "I'm sorry!" 

Phil released a giggle, "No! Dan, babe- stop hiding!" Phil pulls the blanket off of him, staring at Dan's now messed up fluffy hair. 

"It's okay that I kissed you right?" Dan asks adorably. 

"Of course, I'm your boyfriend you can kiss me all you want." Phil smiles sweetly making Dan's heart melt.

"Can you kiss me?" Dan asks, wanting Phil to do it. 

Phil leans down and kisses the boy gently, Dan kisses back tentatively- seeming nervous and unsure of his movements. They didn't pull away until they were both breathless. 

"I think I love you." Dan breathes against Phil's lips. 

"I think I love you too." Phil giggles in reply. 

Little did they know that one single kiss would lead them to probably millions more kisses, cuddles, and late night love makings all with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, it's a bit different than my usual writing style so constructive criticism is welcomed. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated immensely, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
